1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing support assembly, more particularly to a swing support assembly having front and rear leg units, each including two upright leg members that are disposed side-by-side.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional swing which includes a support assembly 1 with a pair of spaced-apart upright side frames 11, and a horizontal hanger bar 12 extending between upper ends of the side frames 11. A seat unit 2 is disposed among the side frames 11 and the horizontal bar 12, and is suspended on the horizontal bar 2. Each of the side frames 11 includes front and rear legs 111, 112 which have lower ends extending away from each other and upper ends extending close to each other, an upper connecting member 13 disposed between and secured to the upper ends of the front and rear legs 111, 112, and a lower connecting member 114 interconnecting intermediate sections of the front and rear legs 111, 112. The front and rear legs 111, 112 are typically formed as hollow tubes.
In practice, the side frames 11 must be designed to be sufficiently strong and stable so as to bear the weights of the horizontal bar 12, the seat unit 2 and the person(s) seated on the seat unit 2. Conventionally, when it is desired to increase the strength of the side frames 11, the radius of the front and rear legs 111 and the thickness of the tubular walls of the legs 111 are increased. However, the front and rear legs 111 are formed by drawing hollow metal tubes using a known drawing machine. It is noted that the cost of the drawing process is significantly increased when drawing metal tubes with increased radius and thickness.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a swing support assembly which can be manufactured at a lower cost while having a relatively strong supporting strength.
Accordingly, the swing support assembly of the present invention includes a pair of upright side frames which are spaced apart from each other, and a horizontal hanger bar extending between the side frames. Each of the side frames includes a front leg unit and a rear leg unit. The front leg unit includes a pair of front leg members which are disposed side-by-side, and a front connecting member disposed between the front leg members and secured to the front leg members. The rear leg unit includes a pair of rear leg members which are disposed side-by-side, and a rear connecting member disposed between the rear leg members and secured to the rear leg members. Each of the side frames further includes at least one intermediate connecting member disposed between the front and rear leg units and fastened to the front and rear connecting members for fastening together the front and rear leg units of a respective one of the side frames.